


What happens on Risa...

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Beach love making, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn does something she has never done in her life before...and absolutely loves it.





	What happens on Risa...

"So, tell me. What do you think?" Janeway asked her girlfriend. She scrolled down the padd and showed her companion the calculation on the small screen. She was lying on her back, on the beach. Her red, one piece swimsuit accentuated her curves in all the right places quite nicely. 

"Perfection!" Seven answered rather absentmindedly. She was looking at Kathryn`s chest where she could see an outline of her cleavage and erect nipples through the garment.

"I think if we could increase power to the left we could compensate for the loss of speed. That way the second engine will not be overloaded." She continued to analyse her creation. The engineer in Kathryn did not let her rest, even on vacation on Risa.

"More power to the left shielding would do the opposite. It will bring all sensations to that location and the machine will be inefficient. What is required is all round stimulation...such as a massage!" Seven`s voice had dropped down an octave.

"...massage? I suppose a shuttle craft does need tender care, just like people and animals. I agree, Darling but how about we remove the second engine and work on the one we have. Increase the coils in the motor to increase its efficiency. Remember we are recreating ancient 21st century propulsion, here. A large motor and a few batteries are the things we need."

"More coils lead to more sensations. More sensations lead to more enjoyment. I agree, Kathryn." If Janeway was not preoccupied with the sunshine and her analysis she would have seen that her girlfriend`s eyes were glazed over. She was so immersed in her machine analysis that her coffee was now cold.

 

A young woman passed by. She had some "Horga`hns" or sexuality symbols in a colourful purple basket. She smiled seductively at the Borg woman and offered her one. 

"Whatever is mine is yours!" She said and strutted away after looking at Janeway appreciatively. Janeway went on with her analysis.

"Come on, Darling i`m a little stuck here. How about we completely remove the engine. We abandon the idea of building a shuttle craft. Let`s build a go-cart instead. We already have a powerful motor and batteries. We could convert it to solar. That way the batteries will always be recharged. Now, where do we fit the switch? Janeway asked her companion. She was completely unaware that they were in two different worlds.

 

Seven of Nine carefully placed her horga`hn on her towel next to Kathryn`s coffee cup. She got up, took her bucket and got some sea water. She came back and gently poured the water on Kathryn`s chest.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Janeway coughed and spluttered. She felt too lazy to get up from the spot so she lay back down. Her wet swimwear now accentuated her breasts and nipples quite nicely. Seven sat next to her openly ogling her. Finally Kathryn began to understand what was going on.

"Darling, if you want `Jamaharon,` why didn`t you just tell me?"

"Your horga`hn. I accept!" The Borg said simply as she moved closer to Janeway. She lay on top of her girlfriend and started to kiss her neck. Her hands went down to the erect nipples. She massaged and pinched them.

"Wait, Dar...uhn! uhn..! We..can`t....do this ...uuhh!! in pub...lic!" Kathryn was thrilled, embarrassed and very aroused at the thought of being caught making out on the open beach in broad daylight. Seven kissed the daylights out of her. Literally.

 

It seemed that people avoided going to their location when they spotted them from a distance. It was an unwritten rule on the beaches of Risa. People respected others privacy in this manner. Seven was in a frenzy. She thrust her tongue in Janeway`s mouth and sucked on the hot, wet muscle she found there. Her left hand traveled down south to cup her lover`s sex. She slowly parted the swimsuit and found the wellspring. She rubbed the erect clit with her middle finger. Then she let her fingers wander further down to the enticing warm opening. It was dripping with excitement.

"Sev...unhh!! Annikaaa" Kathryn wanted to tell her girlfriend off. She has never done such a thing in public before. What if someone she knew saw them? But it all sounded like a moan, even to her own ears, than a chastisement. Kathryn`s torturous body was so aroused that her hips danced to Seven`s ministrations. Her neck was thrown back in bliss, eyes were closed. Her kissable lips were partially opened as she panted with the strength of her arousal. Her hair was splayed all around her shoulders like a halo. It was an erotic sight to Seven. She thought Kathryn was good at this dance and looked absolutely beautiful.

 

Seven of Nine kissed her girlfriend hotly on the mouth once more then she squeezed one breast and brought it up to her greedy mouth. She gently lowered the shoulder strap of the red swimwear and sucked one exposed rock hard nipple hard while she continued with an in and out suction into her lover`s tight channel. This was too much for Kathryn. She felt fluid gently ooze out offerings of her arousal as the muscles within her clenched rhythmically.

"Uuuhhhn! Uuuhhhn! Annikaaa! Fuuuck!" Janeway`s hips moved faster as her pelvic muscles clenched around her girlfriend`s fingers.

 

Seven lay beside her girlfriend smiling innocently.

"What did you say about the shuttle craft, Kathryn?"

"Jamaharon!" Janeway said, weakly and promptly fell asleep. Her girlfriend activated the umbrella and placed her dry towel gently over her sleeping lover. She took Janeway`s padd and started to calculate the power output required if they were to really build a go- cart. On vacation. On Risa.


End file.
